


Dexter Vex x Reader

by Magical_Mages



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Mages/pseuds/Magical_Mages
Summary: My entire thought process for this work was "Fine, I'll do it myself." Because I love Dexter Vex and there isn't nearly enough content of him. So here's a reader insert :)
Relationships: Dexter Vex & Reader, Dexter Vex/ Reader, Dexter Vex/ You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dexter Vex x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for sexual harassment/ catcalling  
> Implied mature content

The young woman walked briskly with her jacket pulled tightly around her. Every now and then she'd stumble slightly in her heels, or pull the skirt of her dress down, or throw wary glances at passing men. Dexter thought it sad that this was how a lot of women lived their lives- constantly looking over their shoulder in case some guy got too bold. It was disgusting.

His attention was drawn from her when she rounded a corner and disappeared from view. Saracen Rue came over with the shopping he'd been sent to collect.

"You're looking forlorn," he noted. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"No," Vex sighed turning to face his friend. "Just thinking."

Saracen nodded and didn't push the matter. Since they'd lost Ghastly and Anton and Ravel had betrayed them, there had been a lot of sullen silences. They knew by now it was best to let each other mourn and move on in their own time. They began walking together back to the hotel, Dexter took some of the bags of shopping from the shorter man.

After a few minutes of walking they passed an alley. They thought nothing of it until they heard voices. Multiple men, drunk by the sound of it, and a woman- audibly scared. They exchanged a look, set down their shopping and went after the noise.

The same woman from earlier was trying to pass through a group of six men. Some seemed drunk, all seemed to be hassling her.

"I don't want any trouble," she was struggling to keep her voice even as she was backed further and further into a corner.

"Neither do we, darling," one grinned at her. "We just want a little fun. Come on, have a beer. Take off the jacket, it's a warm night."

"Take off the dress too," another called. The others must have found that hilarious because they burst into howls of laughter. The woman tried to slip away but she was grabbed. She twisted and got in a good throat punch. The man went staggering back, gasping for air.

To her credit, she stood her ground. Her legs were strong, and her arms looked toned under her jacket. She seemed to know how to handle herself. But there were six of them and one of her. And the poor thing looked terrified.

The man closest made another grab for her and then Vex was there. He caught the man with a blow to the jaw which sent him to the ground. He cracked an elbow into another and stomped on someone else's foot.

The others backed away- right into Rue. He caught a sloppy punch and returned it with a knee to the stomach. It didn't take long for the group to decide they didn't want to mess with these new-comers. Scowling, they limped away and Vex turned to the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. She nodded, paused, then nodded again.

"Yeah um, thank you for... for that."

"Any time," he smiled. "I'm sorry that happened, it's not right."

"No, no it's- it's my fault, I guess. That's what I get for walking down creepy alleys at night," she laughed nervously.

Rue shook his head. "No, don't say that. You should be allowed to walk wherever, whenever. You shouldn't have to limit or censor yourself just because of some assholes. They're the ones who should be sorry, not you. You did nothing wrong."

She smiled gratefully then bit her lip. "Can I ask you a strange question?"

The men exchanged a look. Rue shrugged, Vex said:

"Sure."

"You're sorcerers, aren't you? I thought you might be when I saw you earlier, we just kind of look different to mortals, I guess. But when I saw you fight; I had a pretty solid felling."

"Oh," the men said unison. The woman frowned. "Oh, are you not? That's awkward."

"No, no we are," Vex assured her. "Just wasn't expecting that is all. I'm Dexter Vex, this here is Saracen Rue."

Saracen scowled at him. "I can introduce myself."

"Of course you can. Sorry, I forget you're a big boy now."

Saracen glared but softened his gaze when he looked back to the woman. "And who might you be, Miss?"

"(Y/N)," she said. "(Y/N) (L/N)."

"(Y/N) (L/N)," he repeated sounding amused. "A lovely name indeed. Your Taken Name, I assume?"

"Saracen," Dexter sighed. "Stop flirting with the poor girl."

"I'm not flirting!" He said defiantly. "I'm just being nice."

"For you, that's flirting."

"Shut up."

(Y/N) laughed softly which got her pleased looks of surprise from both men.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Vex offered. "We're really in no rush."

She followed them out the alley and they picked up their bags. "Thank you but I think I'm alright. I'm staying at a friend's house so I have no idea what state the place will be in when I get back," she chuckled and then frowned. "Oh Lord, I am not getting any sleep tonight."

Dexter glanced at Saracen before speaking. "If it's no hassle," he began. "You're welcome to stay with us. We're staying at the hotel down the road with a few friends. I'm sure we have a free bed, if not you can always have mine."

"Or mine," Saracen interjected. "I'm chivalrous too."

"Oh, no it's quite alright. I don't want to be a burden; I've wasted enough of your time already."

"You haven't wasted anything," Dexter told her. "Really, we would not mind having you."

The woman contemplated it for a moment. "Alright," she said slowly. "But please, if I overstep or anything just tell me. I don't want to bother you."

"I'm sure you won't," Saracen smiled, and they walked back in the direction of their hotel.

Along the way, they learned more about (Y/N). They learned what magic she studied, what she'd been doing during the recent war. She got to know them too. She of course knew they were Dead Men but around her they didn't seem remotely like the hardened soldiers she'd been told they were. They also told her who they were travelling with: the Monster Hunters, Fletcher Renn and Dai Maybury. She hadn't heard of Fletcher or Dai, but she'd apparently read Gracious and Donegan's books. The men groaned inwardly at that.

"Just once," Dexter told her. "It'd be nice to go somewhere and not meet someone who's a fan of theirs. It gets exhausting."

She laughed and assured them she was no fan but had simply read their books out of interest. By the time they reached the hotel, she seemed in a much lighter mood and she'd stopped shaking.

They lead her through the reception, up the stairs and to their rooms. They had two rooms, joined by a door. Each room had a bathroom and three king sized beds. Dexter and Saracen shared with Fletcher and the Monster Hunters shared with Dai. One room was larger than the other and had a living and kitchen space in it. It was in this living space they found the other four men lounging and waiting for their return.

"We have arrived," Saracen announced on opening the door. "And we have a guest so be nice."

Upon spotting the new-comer, Fletcher immediately started checking his hair in any reflective surface he could find before sauntering over to introduce himself. Gracious almost choked on a piece of pizza but manged to recover some amount of dignity before he too went to introduce himself. Donegan and Dai stayed seated but they both made a conceivable effort to appear presentable.

"Guys," Dexter said, setting his bags down. "This is (Y/N) (L/N). She's staying with us tonight because she's had a bit of a rough evening. Please, for the love of God, don't be weird."

"That means you, Fletcher." Saracen said, going to sit down.

"I am not weird!" Fletcher said indignantly. He shook (Y/N)'s hand. "Hi, I'm Fletcher. I promise I'm not weird." (Y/N) laughed and then shook hands with Gracious.

"Gracious O'Callahan," he grinned. "That idiot over there is Donegan Bane. You may have heard of us, we're quite famous."

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I've read your books."

Gracious seemed ecstatic to hear that and Donegan perked up. "Really? What did you think of them?"

She shrugged. "They were alright."

His good mood evaporated as soon as it came. "Just alright? Aw, man."

"No, they were good!" She said quickly. "Just not my thing. But I'm sure people who are into Monster Hunting and that stuff would find them great."

"Yeah, OK," Gracious still sounded miserable and he sat back down next to Donegan, who gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Steak and chips for dinner," Dexter called from the kitchen. Saracen took (Y/N)'s jacket and she sat down on the edge of a sofa. They made idle chatter while Dexter cooked. It didn't take long for her to ease up around them; they were simply nice guys to hang out with. When their food was ready, they sat around the TV and ate. Dexter Vex could really cook. She tried to help with the washing up, but they insisted she relaxed.

When the time came that they were all changing into their nightwear, Dexter approached (Y/N). "Do you have pyjamas or anything?"

"No," she said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he handed her a shirt. "Here, this should do."

She smiled gratefully and went to wash and change. When the door of the bathroom closed behind her, Gracious broke the silence.

"Does (Y/N) have a boyfriend?"

Saracen shrugged. "Not that she mentioned."

Gracious paused before speaking again. "Do you think I could be her boyfriend?"

"No," said Donegan immediately. Gracious frowned. "How would you know?"

"You're not her type."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, you're short."

"I'm taller than she is! And that's what you said about Aurora."

"Yeah, and Aurora chose Saracen over you."

"Everyone chooses Saracen over me," Gracious mumbled. Saracen grinned.

"What do know about her type anyway?"

"I know you're not it."

"What is her type then?"

"Probably Dexter."

"Yeah," Gracious slumped in defeat. "Probably Dexter."

Dexter looked totally lost. "Wait, what are you on about?"

Saracen patted his arm. "You always were a little slow, weren't you, Dex?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For the love of God, she's attracted to you, dummy." 

Dexter blinked. He shook his head. "No, she isn't."

There was a collective groan around the room. "What?" Dexter huffed. "I think I'd know if she was."

"You're an idiot," Donegan told him. Dexter opened his mouth to protest but froze as the bathroom door opened. (Y/N) stood there in his shirt with her hair tumbling down her shoulders. The shirt was huge on her and reached halfway down her thighs. She'd removed her makeup and her hair was a mess. A nice mess. She smiled awkwardly and put the pile of clothes she held in her arms down on a chair. Saracen winked at Dexter. Dexter elbowed him. 

(Y/N) sat down and an awkward silence descended on them. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, no," Dexter assured her. "Saracen's just being weird."

"You know what?" Saracen stood. "I think I'll go for a walk. You lot coming?"

"Yeah," Dai stood, Donegan followed suit. Fletcher frowned. "It's three AM," he said. "Why-"

"Because exercise is good for you. Come on, Gracious you too." Saracen herded the men out the door, giving Dexter a wink before disappearing. (Y/N) frowned.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Dexter sighed. "They're just odd." They sat in silence for a few seconds. A huge yawn battled its way out of (Y/N)'s mouth. Dexter looked at her, amused. "Tired?"

"A little," she mumbled.

"Come on," he showed her to the other room and pointed her to his bed. "Get some sleep," he smiled.

"No, really it's fine. I can sleep on the sofa."

He raised an eyebrow. "If I have to make you take the bed, I will."

She laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Pretty Boy." He grinned and seized her by the waist. Despite her valiant struggles, he hoisted her over his shoulder with ease.

"Put me down," she giggled. He carried her over to the bed and unceremoniously but gently dumped her onto the mattress. They wrestled for a moment, but Dexter was stronger by far. It didn't take him long to have her pinned. She sighed. "Well, looks like I win."

Dexter frowned. "I'm literally straddling you."

She smiled and chewed her lip a little. "I know."

Dexter blinked. Then he processed what she'd said. Then he slowly smirked. "Oh, you like this do you?"

She shrugged. "There are worse positions to be in." He grinned and then, after a brief hesitation, leant down to kiss her. At first it was sweet and soft. Then, as their hunger overpowered them, it deepened and became needy. Clothing was discarded, and rather quickly, things became a little heated. 

Outside, the other men waited. "Can we go back in yet?" Fletcher whined. Saracen glanced at the door and a knowing smile crept onto his face. "I think it would be best if we found somewhere else to be for the next little while."

Fletcher frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say dear old Dexter and lovely (Y/N) may not appreciate our presence at this moment." 

Fletcher's face went red. "Oh."

"Exactly. So, who wants to go see if that arcade is open?"

The men walked off, only Gracious hesitated. "No one ever chooses me," he mumbled, a little sadly before following his friends.


End file.
